1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method, system and shoe for determining fit of a shoe from outside the shoe.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of shoes are known in the art. Some shoes known in the art provide means for determining if they fit. However, none of the prior art provides a way to determine whether a shoe will fit from outside the shoe without trying it on. Conventional fitting methods include the use of separate measuring devices such as a Brannock Device. From this, a numerical size reading for length and possibly width is obtained and matching size shoe tried on in the brand and style selected. The problem is manufacturers use different standards for fit measurements. One brand""s size six may fit as another brand""s size five. Shoe shape varying based on styles may cause shoes to fit differently in relation to size marking. International size conversions can further complicate choosing the correct size. Also, a person may be in a hurry and not want to take time to try on a shoe. Also, room to try on a shoe may not be available where the shoe is sold. A shoe may be sold where there is insufficient experienced staff to help a person choose the correct size. In addition, a person buying a shoe for a child may not be able to determine the room within the shoe for growth of a child""s foot.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,041 to Rosen and U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,988 to Berger disclose shoes with transparent soles through to the interior of the shoe to provide some indicate of general fit of the foot inside a shoe and when a foot is outgrowing a shoe. These disclosures require that a person wear the shoe before being able to determine whether they fit. Also, trying to determine fit while the person that wears the shoe has on socks would be difficult, not knowing if the socks are too loose or too tight giving an inaccurate view of the actual foot length. Additionally, Rosen and Berger suffer from the fact that over time the transparent soles may discolor and get scuffs so that a person could not look through them.
The use of removable insoles or socks with printed length areas, which are removable from the inside of the shoe, are known in the industry. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,571 to Gardner discloses a removable shoe-fit indicator which indicates the fit of the shoe on the child on an insole. To use the indicator in Gardner, a person must put coloring on the removable indicator which will color a child""s toes or socks to indicate the fit of the shoe. The interior pieces would make the process of making the shoe more expensive, and would impact the comfort of the shoe. The use of coloring makes Gardner messy and inconvenient.
Patterns on the outsole of a shoe are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,349 to Schmohl discloses a profile pattern on a sole that has a plurality of concentric circles. The profile pattern in Schmohl is irrelevant to the issue of fit; it is used for the absorption and transfer of the forces acting upon the sole.
None of the devices in the above references solve the problem of determining whether a shoe will fit a person""s foot without the person trying on the shoe. Furthermore, none of the devices solve the problem of determining the room for growth that a shoe may have without trying on the shoe. Each of the prior art references above require a person to try on a shoe at least once.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a shoe wherein a person can determine whether a shoe fits without trying it on.
The present invention is a system and related method of use of said system, including a shoe or a shoe with an outsole having a fitting reference gauge affixed to the outsole that defines an internal space within the shoe relative to fit, such that it is visible when looking at the bottom surface of the outsole.
In a preferred embodiment, a heel reference mark is placed at the proximal end of the outsole for placing the heel of a foot; and a first reference mark at the distal end of the outsole corresponding to where the end of the longest toe of the foot should extend when the heel is placed on the heel location mark to ensure a proper fit of the shoe on the foot. In an alternative embodiment, the heel reference mark corresponds to the location of a person""s heel inside the shoe. In another embodiment, the heel location mark is U-shaped to correspond to a general outline shape of the heel of a foot. In still another embodiment, the heel location mark is an end line.
In another embodiment, the outsole also has a second reference mark distal from the first reference mark corresponding to a clearance distance within the shoe. In still another alternative embodiment, the second reference mark indicates a fit too small for the foot. In yet another embodiment, the outsole also contains a third reference mark intermediate to the heel location mark and the first reference mark corresponding to a fit too big for the foot.
In yet another embodiment, the outsole comprises a fourth reference mark corresponding to width within the shoe. In another embodiment, the outsole comprises a fifth reference mark corresponding to where the ball of the foot should align when the heel is placed in the heel location mark. In yet still another embodiment, the outsole further comprises an outline corresponding to the overall shape within the shoe.
In still another alternative embodiment the reference gauge of the outsole is an outline which corresponds with a perimeter outlining the interior space from heel to toe available within the shoe for proper fit.
In another embodiment the reference gauge of the alternative configuration is substantially shaped like a foot.
In another embodiment, the outsole has a reference mark at the distal end corresponding to a clearance distance from the end of the toes to the interior end of the shoe. In another embodiment this reference mark indicates a fit too small.
In another embodiment, the outsole has another reference mark at the proximal end corresponding to a persons heel inside the shoe.
In another embodiment, the outsole has another reference mark intermediate to the clearance distance reference mark and heel reference mark corresponding to proper fit.
In another embodiment of the alternative configuration the outsole has another reference mark intermediate to the proper fit reference mark and heel reference mark corresponding to a fit too big.
In yet another embodiment, the outsole has a reference mark corresponding to a width within the shoe.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is a method for determining fit of a shoe from outside the shoe including the preferred steps of providing a shoe with the various embodiments described above placing the heel of a foot at the heel reference mark and further placing the foot on the exterior of the outsole so the heel remains on the heel location mark and the toes extend along the outsole toward the distal end of the outsole and comparing the extension of the toes to each respective reference mark on the outsole to determine and ensure a proper fit of the shoe on the foot.
All of these embodiments described herein, including the method of determining the proper fit of a shoe will allow consumers to serve themselves without reliance on a shoe size gauge. These shoe size gauges may be available in some stores for consumers to use, but in most cases, they are not. Even when available, they are often difficult to use due to the complexity of reference marks indicating both width and size for each foot. When read properly they are accurate but only for manufacturers and brands that strictly follow the size standards for that particular measuring devise as there is no common industry standard for fit and size marking. International and gender size conversions further confuse and complicate the size selection process even for professional shoe fitters. Therefore, the present invention provides a useful and simple means for checking proper shoe size especially for consumers who have to fit themselves.